


Deeper Into You

by reclav



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclav/pseuds/reclav
Summary: Vicente sneaks into Castle Skingrad. What follows is entirely his fault. Or is it?
Relationships: Janus Hassildor/Vicente Valtieri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Deeper Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes in my head janus is a big muscular dilf. Yes vicente is still very small and twinkish. Yes i think they should do the monster mash together. Title comes from Deeper Into You by Ludovico Technique

Janus is surprised when he steps out of his private wing of the castle, onto the bannister only he and a few trusted servants had access to.

There, a slight, short man stood, leaning over, bored as he props his chin up on his hand. He's clothed all in black finery, and most eye-catching to Janus, sleek leather boots that come up over his knees, cuffed at the top with dulled brass buttons. His ashy brown hair is held back by a moth-eaten velvet ribbon, trimmed with ragged lace.

Janus sighs.

His entertainment for the evening, it seems.

He takes a moment to observe him, before approaching him, and putting his hands down on either side of him on the bannister, effectively trapping him.

"Vicente."

Vicente bites his lip and huffs.

"Do you have to be sniffing about, you hound?"

"You've not come to Skingrad for a while." Janus' fingers are hooking in Vicente's waistband as he presses against him from behind, easily covering Vicente's slight frame with his own, large and muscular and twice as broad in the shoulders.

"I've been busy."

“Doing what?”

“Certainly not you.”

Janus scoffs.

Like this, he's effectively pinned Vicente to the bannister of the balcony overlooking the county hall. Though only a few people mill about, engrossed in their conversations, Vicente feels his face begin to flush at the thought of being seen.

"Janus-"

"Yes?" The count asks innocently, his broad frame covering Vicente almost entirely.

Vicente wriggles as Janus' hand slips into his breeches, and teasingly, his finger circles his wet core.

Vicente lets out a soft noise as one of his thick fingers slides into him, rubbing along his walls teasingly, til he hits a spot that makes Vicente draw in a sharp breath. Janus' hands were big and strong, and his fingers were long, longer than Vicente's, and thick, each finger easily twice as large as Vicente's own. What Vicente couldn't touch, Janus could with no second thought. And Janus was just so… huge, compared to Vicente's tiny frame.

Vicente squirms fruitlessly as Janus slowly opens him with two fingers. It's good, stretching him without being too much.

"Please-" he gasps, squeezes around his fingers tight in equal parts arousal and nervous anticipation. Vicente grabs at Janus' robe, tugging on it as if to attempt to cover himself. 

"No?" Janus begins to draw his fingers out of him, only for Vicente to bite his lip and groan as he clenches down desperately, as if to draw them back in.

"I mean-yes, more. I just-" Vicente breaks off as Janus adds a third finger.

"Is that enough for you, pet?"

Vicente laughs shortly, but his voice comes out shaking and almost amused. "Oh, Void take me." His grip on Janus' robe grows tighter and Janus is quite sure he'll rip the fabric if this goes on.

"Careful with that. It's Pellitine velvet."

"And so are these pants, and if you even think of-"

"Think? Think what?." Janus kisses Vicente's neck almost tenderly, above thick scarring in the form of two jagged stars. 

Janus lets his tongue trace along their outside, wondering to himself how Vicente could be so wonderfully marked, even more than himself. Yes, he had his own fair share of markings, but Vicente was resplendent in them. His arms, legs, torso, crossed with scars from blades and burns and field medicine.

A beautiful painting, he thinks to himself, a story played out on his skin.

He inhales deeply, Vicente's scent, which he had chalked up as watery and obnoxious the first time they'd met, was now one of his favorites. Dusty dry flowers and rainwater, bringing to mind the gray skies over the West Weald, raining down on red alkanet blooms.

His fingers have stilled in Vicente as he muses to himself, and Vicente starts to rock his hips back onto his hand.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?"

That makes Janus' whole body pulse with want.

"Oh, Vicente. Best to have kept silent." Janus bites teasingly, not even breaking skin, but Vicente's whole body shakes uncontrollably.

"You bastard-" Vicente groans out, knees buckling as Janus pulls his fingers out of him and moves them up to his cock, which he rubs quickly. He's tense, his stomach tightening, and then Janus laughs against his scar, breath ghosting over it, and he barely makes a sound as he comes.

Legs shaking and mouth agape, Vicente lets out a wavering breath, body slumping against the bannister. Janus hums and kisses at his scars as he removes his fingers from his cock to slip back into his warmth.

Janus' cock throbs as he feels Vicente tighten around him erratically.

By the Nine, he needs him badly.

Janus begins to tug Vicente's pants down over his hips.

Vicente seems to start at that.

"Not here, Sithis not here-"

"I can barely walk with that tawdry little display you gave me."

"Standing here waiting for you? You must be more repressed than I thought."

"Have you forgotten the way you just came in your own trousers? Or am I going to have to give you an encore?"

Vicente tightens his thighs together as if to stop Janus from pulling his pants down, but Janus succeeds in at least pulling them down over his ass, exposing a pale, tight rear, framed by leather garters clipping to tall silk stockings. He toys with the idea of fucking him in the ass, but Vicente is always so loud when he does, that to do so would surely attract more attention than it was worth. Another night, with more privacy, he'd like to.

"Ugh. Alright, just be quick about it."

"Indeed," Janus responds as he squeezes Vicente's ass, his large hands are rough and they make Vicente bite back a noise of arousal, which he was already overflowing with. His wetness has pooled between his folds, and Janus easily slips his fingers back into him to keep him wanting more as he unlaces his own breeches with his free hand.

Vicente wriggles momentarily as he feels Janus' prick at the crux of his inner thighs, and he tries to spread his legs than continue his little act of noncompliance.

"Tell me how much you want this, Vicente."

"Oh, Janus, now is really not the time. If you don't put that thing inside me within the next ten seconds, I'll never let you fuck me again." As if to emphasize his point, Vicente holds himself up on the bannister to stand on his toes, the heel of his boot isn't enough to give him the lift he needs in this position.

Janus laughs, and Vicente shudders as the Count kisses his jaw, tilting his head back with the same hand still wet with his slick. Vicente grows weak.

Finally, there is blunt pressure at his entrance and Vicente starts to tremble, legs straining as he tries to relax, because despite how much Janus has stretched him, he's still so  _ big _ , and the position isn't doing either of them any favors.

He sinks into him with a moan of his name that makes Vicente want to cry, because by Sithis, he’s so wet and open for Janus but he still feels like he’s fit to burst anyways. Either way, it feels amazing, and Janus fills him to the brim, as gravity does its job and pulls Vicente further down onto him. 

Janus holds his hips securely, wishing he could feel his soft skin covered by his clothes. He gropes Vicente's ass with a free hand, the smooth skin under his palm is cool, but starting to warm.

Vicente is letting out strained little noises, the wet bursts of pleasure that bloom behind his eyes make him pant. Janus fills him so well that every bit that sinks into him seems to stroke against a new spot that makes his knees weak.

"Janus, more."

Janus meanwhile, is trying not to come then and there. Vicente is tight, hot and dripping in arousal. He lets out the sweetest noises as Janus feeds more of his length into him, and then, with a shuddering moan, Janus finally hilts himself within him.

Vicente cries out, and stifles his next whine against his palm. His cock throbs, aching, needing touch but being left ignored. Instead, his whole world has narrowed down to the prick inside him, Janus' arms around him, and the dizzying pleasure both bring him.

Janus kisses his neck, bringing breeze cool lips to feverish skin. Vicente trembles like a leaf. He bends further over the bannister with a moan, and he vaguely remembers just where they are. He watches the people blissfully unaware that above their heads, their beloved count is fucking a Brotherhood assassin. The panic and nerves of earlier has melted into something more like boldness brought on by mindlessness.  _ Try to make me stop, to make us stop,  _ Vicente thinks to himself, through a sheer gauze that's wrapped itself around his brain.  _ You wouldn't be able to. _

He groans as Janus begins to move, and if the initial penetration was nothing short of overwhelming, the first thrust is going to kill him.

And kills him it does. Vicente cries out, sharp and wanton, forgetting where he is, where they both are, who could witness them.

Janus immediately claps a hand over his mouth.

"Gods damn you, Valtieri. Have you no shame?" His voice is strained, him too, clearly struggling to maintain his head as he's buried deep in his tight warmth.

Vicente moans against his palm as Janus begins to move. His eyes are half-lidded and they rove over the people in the hall. A couple of them are looking around, but not upwards towards the count's balcony, and he feels a certain sense of relief.

But it's a perverse delight for Vicente, to think about them being able to see him split open by the Count, watch him as he loses himself to pleasure.

Janus' thrusts are shallow, pressing against every sensitive spot in the smaller vampire, and the tightness around him is enough to make him come then and there, but seeing Vicente like this is  _ more _ than enough to persuade him to draw it out as long as he can.

“Perfect, you’re perfect,” Janus growls out, digging his fingers cruelly into Vicente’s hip where one of his hands remains. Vicente lets out a needy whimper.

“Do you like that?” He asks, driving into him sharply. An audible wet smack is made as he pulls out and then plunges back into him, the small man jolting.

Vicente nods wearily. His cock  _ hurts _ with neglect, and every time he manages to catch it on the fabric of his trousers, already slick with arousal, he could cry.

“Good, good. You feel so good.” Janus takes his hand away from Vicente’s mouth, hears his stuttering moan as he returns it to his hips and picks up a faster pace.

Vicente is going insane, he’s quite sure. His brain is fuzzy and his entire body feels aflame. The worst part is the sudden bloodlust Janus is triggering in him.

His gums ache, his pupils dilate and the lights of the castle are too much for him, a sharp pain behind his eyes as he squeezes them shut. He needs to suck and bite and tear into something tender, something warm and alive. The cock firmly rooting him to his place beneath Janus is the only thing restraining him.

Janus meanwhile, is drowning in just as much sensation as Vicente.

He groans and realizes his orgasm is close, stomach aflame with lust, sickly as it boils low in him. He presses kiss-swollen lips to Vicente’s jaw, before biting against his scar, and listens to Vicente’s silent cry of approval.

He doesn’t care if they’ll get caught, not when he’s having the best fuck of his life, not when Vicente is wrapped like silk around him.

He’s too close.

“Vicente, are you going to come?”

“Touch my cock, please Janus, I need you to touch me,” Vicente manages to slur out, shaking and wanting so sweetly.

Janus groans. His voice never fails to make his cock throb. Just hearing him speak is enough to make him finish, body, but he restrains himself.

He reaches one of his hands down between Vicente’s legs to stroke over his cock. He teases him first, pulling back the thin little hood over the swollen head, rubbing the shaft between thumb and forefinger. His hips stammer as he tries to focus, but once he’s able to find his rhythm between fucking into Vicente and jacking him off, it comes easy.

And so does Vicente.

Vicente is surprisingly quiet when he comes, biting down on his lip, drawing blood, a thick sob escaping him as he shudders. 

Janus almost howls against his skin. Feeling him come around him is more than enough, feeling him wet his cock with his release and feeling his dick twitch beneath his fingers is too much, almost overdoing it. Janus only makes his situation worse by continuing to grind into him.

“Good. You’re so- _ good _ -” Janus manages to groan out, before he reaches his peak. His knees nearly buckle, and his legs shake, but he steadies himself enough to not send them tumbling to the floor.

Vicente could cry as Janus unloads into him, quenches the searing need inside of him. Janus grips him tight around the waist with one arm as the other grabs the bannister so tight the stone could nearly crack under his fingers. He’s too full, too hot, too much too fast-

He comes again, shaking, exquisitely destroyed. He feels dizzy, suddenly, and his mouth is dry as bone.

Janus can’t take the tightening around him, and before he succumbs to exhaustion, he manages to lower them down gently, muscles tense and every inch of his nerves screaming. Vicente sits in his lap, still impaled on his length, but at least he doesn’t have to struggle with keeping himself up against the bannister, and he can just sink back against Janus’ chest as the count holds him.

“‘M sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Vicente whispers, voice hoarse. “That was spectacular.”

“Are you alright to stand?”

“I can try.”

“Alright.” Janus pulls out of him, and Vicente moans quietly at the emptiness that replaces the overwhelming fullness. To add insult to injury, Janus wipes himself off on Vicente's breeches, leaving a great smear across his thigh.

Carefully, Vicente rises to his knees. His pants are ruined. He winces as he fastens them around his hips again, and wipes off his sticky palms on the once-fine velvet fabric.

“Can  _ you _ stand?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Janus tucks himself back into his pants, and rises to his knees, but wavers at the last second. Vicente quickly catches him by the forearm, and pulls him up.

“Don’t be such a queen." Vicente huffs. He's sure he reeks of sex, as much as Janus does. He can already feel the slow drip of his spend down the inside of his thigh, and he shivers.

Janus grunts. He scoops Vicente up into his arms, and the smaller vampire lets out a little yelp.

"I'm perfectly fine, see? Just lost my footing for a second."

"Of course you did," Vicente says, rolling his eyes. Curled up against Janus' chest though, he can feel exhaustion settling in.

"Janus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… happen to have room for a guest?"

"Don't tell me you're staying the night."

"I'm much too sore to be riding saddleback right now. Besides, I know your big bed gets dreadfully lonely."

Vicente swears he can feel Janus squeeze him just a bit tighter.

"Alright. Don't plan on making this a habit."

"Of course not."

"And make sure to put those clothes aside to be taken care of. I don't want my chambers to be smelling like a brothel."

"Oh, please. As if anything could cut through the scent of moldy books and smoke in there."

"Watch it," Janus warns, but there's no hostility behind it.

Vicente smiles against his collar as Janus carries him into the bedroom, and lowers him to the bed, pulling back the covers for him. He slides off his boots, then his stockings, the tops of them wet with arousal. The ruined velvets lay in a pile that grows with each layer removed, until Vicente is laying nude before the count, who is diligently cleaning him with a damp cloth.

Vicente hums at the gentle touch. To have the count attend to him, of all people… it was quite pleasant. No matter how much Janus could ruin him in bed, Vicente could always have the upper hand out of the sheets.

Janus is quite unfairly, left rather untouched by the whole affair. His hair is a bit mussed, and his coat wrinkled in some places, but otherwise, he looks presentable.

Vicente squirms under the covers, and the ache in his belly begins to set in. He huffs.

"I'm going to go have Hal-liurz bring you up some dinner, and to fetch you some clothing. I won't have you taking up my bed all evening."

"You say that now, but I doubt you mean it." Vicente rolls over onto his stomach. He hugs Janus' pillow tightly, and sighs. "Come back quick, will you?"

Janus sighs.

"Yes, I will."

Janus is about to take a step towards the door, when he hesitates, and lowers his lips cautiously.

A little peck to Vicente's temple.

Vicente smiles against the pillow.

He hears him swish out of the room, and he snuggles against the pillow tighter. It smells just like Janus.

He knows what they have isn't love.

But if he closes his eyes and thinks hard enough, he can almost imagine it is.

He wonders if Janus feels the same way.


End file.
